The Final Battle
by foreverangelfever
Summary: Alex, Willow, Liz, Sam and Seb's final strike against the angels. But when an unexpected sistuations comes to play they must all work together as a team to defeat the beings they all want destroyed.
1. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

* * *

The day has come. Our final strike against the angels. I was nervous...really nervous. Never in a million year would I have imagined that I would be saving the world...never. But here we all are. Alex and I, Liz, Sam and Seb...all here to make our strike against the angels.

_We could all die, _I thought to myself. Ok, where had that come from? We were all ready. Alex had made sure dozens of times that we were ready. He is an excellent leader, we were all going to make it...because of him. He was the reason we were all ready. _Alex_. I love him so, _so much. _I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him. We will all survive.

We just had to.

All I wanted was a long life with Alex (apart from killing angels). I knew he felt the same way as I did. We both wanted it.

Our final strike. The whole team spent the last few days planning almost non-stop. We spent the last few says memorizing every single doorway, passageway and stairway. All the codes have been memorized too. Every big detail. Every small detail. Everything.

This is it. The AKs against the angels. Not to mention that I had the power to defeat them. But how?


	2. Just a Game

**The Final Battle: Just a Game**

* * *

"Ok, so has everyone memorized all the exit doors and everything else?" asked Alex. We were all surrounding a table with details on it, trying to memorize everything perfectly once more.

"Yeah, we get it. But the thing I don't get is why the hell we don't jump in and start shooting angels all at once?" asked Sam, as he pounded his fist on the table. Alex groaned. "Sam, they will have security. We can't just go in and start shooting and blowing things up."

Sam didn't answer so Alex went on. "Any questions?" When nobody answered, Alex nodded. "Ok, you can take the rest of the day off. We'll revisit the plans tomorrow," he said. As everyone started to leave I looked over at Alex. He seemed calm and relaxed. Deep down, I knew he wasn't. He looked over at me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and he led me outside.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" he asked. I sighed...even though he didn't say the words I knew _exactly _what he meant.

"I don't know, I'm suppose to defeat them...but how?" He put an arm around me and I leaned against him. "I don't know," he said finally. "Well I guess we are going to find out," I said quietly. He kissed my head. "Don't worry, it's all going to be ok."

. . .

We went back into the house. Everyone was just sitting there talking and laughing. They were having a good time. Well everyone...except Seb.

Seb was just walking through the halls of the base. Looking around, thinking. When he saw me he gave me a nod of hello. "Hey," I said.

"Hi."

"So...why aren't you with the rest of the team?" I asked, looking over his face. "I will," he said.

Suddenly a cold feeling cam through me...it felt like...death. I looked up at him quickly. "You're thinking about death?" He didn't meet my eyes and didn't answer right away. "Seb?"

He sighed. "Yes...about death." I looked up at him, taken by suprise. "But...why?" He shoved a hand through his hair. "Because, that is the worry at the moment, and what if we fail...and the angels win..." he trailed off. I understood completly...the thought of anything happening to Alex or the rest of the team was agony.

"Well we will all hope for the best," I said. He smiled. "Yeah, I will too...well I'll see you in a little bit," he said as he left to go with the others.

. . .

The team was still talking together when I came back from the bathroom. Liz smiled at me when she saw me. "Hey Willow, come and join us. We are about to play a game," she said with a grin.

"What game?" I asked. I sat next to Alex and I cuddled with him. Liz smiled. "We have many choices," said Sam with a grin. "Ok, what are they," I asked.

"Well we have truth or dare-" started Liz. My eyes opened wide when I heard that. "No! No truth and dare," I cried. Sam looked puzzled. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because the last time I played truth and dare...it was a disaster," I started.

"What happened?" asked Alex. I let out a groan. I really did not want to talk about this. "Well see my friend Nina and I were at school and she dared me to go into the a classroom and we weren't suppose to go in...and I went in and someone scared me by attacking me so I ran away and I slipped and fell into mud."

Everyone started laughing and I felt my cheeks grow hot. Thats when Alex wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, it was pretty funny." I said. Thats when Liz fell of the couch only to keep on laughing on the floor. I had to laugh at that. It was hillarious. Seb was no help what so ever. He was too busy laughing and laughing and laughing...basically lot of laughing. Sam was too. Alex was laughing too but less loudly and he was holding me...it was nice.

"Well what game should we play?" asked Liz, trying to get up from the floor. I shrugged. "I don't know." That's when Alex got an idea.

"Hey why not some team building games?" suggested Alex. Sam gave him a look. "You and your team things," he said in a joking way. Alex laughed.

"Well what kind of games do you have in mind?" I asked Alex. "Well...how about just playing a game," he said. "We could play this game where we turn off all the lights and, with flahlights, try to find everyone."

Sam stood up. "Nice idea," he told Alex. Liz went into a closet and dug out 5 flashlights. We were set. Alex and I ran around and turned off all the lights, then we seperated and turned on our flashlights.

We were off. I turned into this one doorway but I just found myself in the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and to my surprise there was nobody there, but I continued hearing thise footsteps. "Alex? Sam? Liz? Seb?" I called out.

No response.

"Hello?" I called out. "If you guys are trying to scare me it's not funny!" I cried. But then I thought...they wouldn't do that. My angel was getting scared too. I could feel her moving...something was going on.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It was Liz. And a cry for help. "Ahhhh! Oh my gosh! Make it stop!" The lights turned on and I left the kitchen, running. The rest of the group was with Liz except for Sam. He appered at her side in seconds. "What happened?" asked Alex.

"I heard these footprints...and like something not right." she started. The blood left my face in seconds. "Willow...what's wrong?" Alex asked me.

I sat down on the nearest couch.

"I heard footprints too but when I checked nobody was there."


	3. Another Sign

**The Final Battle: Another Sign**

* * *

Alex looked so confused right there...standing there having no clue what was going on. "Wait Willow...Liz...what are you guys talking about?" he asked us.

Liz and I looked at each other. Her face was pale. "Well I was in the kitchen...and I heard some footsteps and I thought it was one of you guys playing a prank or something...but when I went to go check..nobody was there," I said.

Liz nodded. "Yes, me too...it felt creepy," she said, I could barely hear her voice even though there was no other noise.

Alex looked from me to her, then to me, and then back to her. Then he looked at Sam and Seb. He brushed his hand through his dark hair and then sighed. "Ok, well this is strange. Nobody else has been in this base except for us." he said. He looked back at the rest of us. "Did anyone else hear or see anything strange?"

Sam shook his head and so did Seb. So it was only Liz and I who heard something. Alex then nodded. "Ok," he said. "If anyone sees anything strange be sure to let me know right away."

Everyone nodded and they began to file out to prepare to go to sleep. Alex turned to me and held out his hand. I took it in mine and felt so glad to touch his hand. His hand was warm and his touch was making me want to melt. I leaned toward him and he wrapped my arms around me, sealing me into a hug. "Are you ok?" he asked me. I could feel his lips moving in my hair.

"Yeah...i'm fine. Just a little creeped out about this whole thing." He held me tighter and I melted into his embrace. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I could feel and hear his heart beating along with mine. It was if our hearts were beating as one.

"Yes I know that...I love you so much," I told him. He kissed my cheek and then my lips. "I love you too," he said to me.

I leaned against him and I sighed. "Well," I said. "We better go to sleep." I looked up into his blue-gray eyes. I just lost myself into them...deep pools of blue mixed with gray..creating such a beautiful color. He smiled and that just warmed my heart. God, I loved him so much.

We pulled apart and he took a stand of my hair and stroked it all the way down his hands finding mine. My hair grew back even since Mexico City. That was a while back. I felt glad to have a natural hair back. It was back to blonde and long. Just the way I liked it. I could tell how happy Alex was that my hair was back. He loved playing with stands of my hair.

We walked out of the hallway hand in hand and left to go to sleep.

. . .

Alex couldn't fall asleep. He could hear Willow's soft breathing next to him. She looked so beautiful sleeping next to him. _Wow, so beautiful _he thought to himself. Then his mind brought back to what had been said earlier that night. He didn't know what was going on. What _is _going on?

Suddenly he was aware that everything was silent. The air was quiet...everything was quiet. Soon his eyes were closed and he fell asleep, his arms around Willow.

After what seemed like a few hours have passed Alex felt hands shaking him awake. His eyes opened. It was still night-time. It was about 3:00 in the morning. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, Willow was still trying to shake him awake. Fear splashed through him. "Willow? What's wrong?"

She reached beside her and turned the light on. The room turned bright with a flash. His heart fell as he saw that Willow's eyes were deep pools of worry. "Willow? What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Well I was kinda having a nightmare and I keep seeing myself in the kitchen and hearing those footprints and then I woke up and then I heard the footprints again...though i'm not sure it was real or...i just don't know." Alex took in what she said. "Was it a premonition?" he asked.

Willow shook her head. "No...it was more like a flashback, but no it wasn't a premonition." she said. _Thank God, _thought Alex to himself. "Ok, at least it isn't that," he said. Willow nodded in agreement. "But Alex...I heard something. Oh also in my dream there was this weird chanting, too. That was part of the flashback dream too."

Alex pushed his hair back. This was getting strange. Chanting? "What was the chanting like?" Willow looked deep in thought, trying hard to remember her dream.

"Well it was kind of like a dozen voices in one...it was kind of real..but then again it seemed strange..hypnotizing even..I felt like I couldn't stop hearing the voices." Alex took her hand and linked him fingers through her fingers. "Hypnotizing?" he said. Then his eyes widened and Willow's eyes widened too. They looked at each-other as thoughts began racing through his head.

"You don't think," began Willow as she bit her lip. Alex squeezed her hand. Even though she hadn't said the word, he knew they were both thinking it.

Angels.

"Do you think the dream was like a sign?" he asked Willow. Willow shrugged. "To be honest...I have no idea. It wasn't a premonition, but maybe it was a sign." Alex nodded. "Ok, we'll talk about this in the morning with the rest of the team," he told her. He touched her cheek. "You should get some sleep." His voice was soft. Willow nodded and kissed his cheek, she started to pull away when he grabbed her face gently and brought her towards him, their lips meeting each-other. When they pulled apart, she smiled and then turned the light out.

"Goodnight Alex. Love you," she whispered to him, but loud enough so he could hear her. He smiled in the darkness. "Goodnight Willow, I love you too."

Morning came around and when Alex woke up he was sure that it was morning. He looked beside him and smiled. Willow was still sleeping, still holding his hand in both of her hands. He took a strand of her hair and twined his fingers through it. Her bright green eyes came awake and she smiled when she saw him.

"Well good morning. Ready to tell the team?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, let's go tell them."

. . .

Alex called everyone for a meeting that was to be held in the rec room. Alex looked over at Willow who was standing there next to him, she looked calm but inside, he knew she was not calm. He touched her shoulder. "Hey, everything is going to be okay," he told her.

Willow looked up at him. She was almost as tall as he was, her head barely reached his chin. "I hope so," she said quietly. He turned her around so she would look into his eyes. "Hey, don't you trust me?"

She laughed and he smiled down at her. He touched her cheek as they gazed at each other. She put her hand over his, the feel of her touch made him shiver. He dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her as they waited for everyone to come in.

Sam came in first. He glanced over at them and nodded a hello. Alex nodded back and Willow just gave a friendly wave. "So, ya'll found a way to stop the demons?" was his first question.

Alex's gave a soft laugh, but there was no humor to it. "No. But we are working on it...as you know." Sam nodded and just wandered around the room. "So, what is this meeting for?"

He glanced down at Willow. Willow sensed him looking at her and glanced up at him. He knew just by looking into her eyes that she was thinking about what had happened last night. He told her it was going to be okay with his eyes and she relaxed against him.

"We'll tell you when everyone comes in."

Just then, Liz and Seb came in, both talking about soccer. They glanced up when they felt the mood of the room. "What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Good you're all here...let's get started." stated Alex. Willow took a step forward. "Last night, I was having a nightmare. And in the nightmare I kept hearing footsteps and then...a werid chanting sound."

Sam looked her in the eyes when the word chanting was mentioned. "Chanting," he repeated. "Like angel chanting or like a mob of people chanting?"

Willow looked down at her hands. "I don't know...it had kind of an echo sound to it...and some ring to it," she said quietly. _Jesus_, thought Alex.

"Angels," muttered Sam. Seb looked at the floor. Alex could tell he was not meeting Willow's eyes on purpose. "Seb? Did you have a dream last night?" he asked.

Willow glanced up at him and then to Seb. He could feel her wanting to go more deeply into the question but for some reason, he could feel that she didn't want to talk to Seb right then. Seb's hazel eyes met his own blue-gray eyes. He couldn't tell what he was thinking but he knew he was going to find out, sooner or later.

"Well kind of...but it wasn't related to the whole chanting thing," was his answer. Alex nodded and started talking again. "Well that's all we need to discuss for now," he said, rubbing his temples.

Willow glanced up and him and she nodded. Everyone nodded as well. "Alright," Liz said in a whisper, and with that they began heading out. They were about to follow when Alex felt Willow grab his arm tightly. "Willow, what's wrong?" She was clutching her head with one hand. "Alex-something's-wrong," she panted. Her face was pale. "What it is?" he asked her, his voice was far from calm. He picked her up and he sat on the floor with Willow on his lap.

Willow had her head on his chest, her face still very much pale. He wrapped his arms around her and started stroking her hair,trying to do everything he could to stop her pain. Then with a small sigh, he felt Willow relax. "Alex, something happened?"

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine - Alex. And something hapened. Something big...something that will have a major impact on the angels." She glanced up at him, his heart fell as he saw she was terrified.

"It's not good news for us," she whispered.


End file.
